The present invention relates to a system for converting a business card into an index card for insertion into a card file such as a rolodex without having to punch holes in the business card.
There are known perforated filing strips which are used to enable non-perforated documents, catalogs, folded drawings or the like to be filed in files or binders having ring, tongue, or pin fasteners without having to punch holes in the documents. Specifically, these filing strips consist of a cardboard or plastic strip of a length equal to or shorter than that of the edge of the document to be filed. One such filing strip consists of plastic material with a self-adhesive coating along its inner edge, a plurality of perforations disposed along its outer edge, and a fold between the two edges such that the outer part is adapted to be folded back over the document which is attached. The prior art filing strips however, do not incorporate the special shape and special edge openings converting a business card into an index card nor do they have special openings to permit converted business cards to be inserted in a card index such as a rolodex.
The present invention deals with an attaching strip for quickly attaching to a business card. The strip has special edge openings along its outer edge for inserting the business card in a card index file, such as a rolodex. The inner edge of elongated strip has a self-adhesive band covered with a wax paper or the like to protect the adhesive band. The outer edge of the strip has a pair of edge openings in a spaced relationship to each other, each having an enlarged aperture with a narrowed opening to the outer edge.